I'll Be Right Back!
by Magdalena Iris Roth
Summary: (Follow up to "These Days) Stu and Maggie are at another college, which is the new filming site for Stab 2... but when people start turning up dead they are forced to suspect everyone, including each other! [Rated for violence, language and adult content]
1. Cut!

**************  
  
I'll Be Right Back!  
  
**************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The movie theater was overrun with screaming patrons as the couple walked together towards the doors of the movie that was about to be shown.  
  
"Do we have to see some boring old scary movie tonight?" the girl asked her boyfriend as she held onto him tightly.  
  
"And what would you rather see instead, some sappy Meg Ryan film?" he questioned, she rolled her eyes at his remark. "Come on, its just a movie, its not like any of its real..." her boyfriend coaxed her.  
  
"Alright." She gave in reluctantly. "But just remember, you owe me big time!" she threatened as the procession of people in white masks ran by them frantically.  
  
The couple watched as the audience members chased each other wildly while dressed in the complimentary masks and knives that portrayed that of the killers in the movie they were about to see.  
  
"Very romantic!" the girl muttered with annoyance as she found a seat next to her grinning boyfriend.  
  
"Here, if you're so bored go get us some popcorn." Her boyfriend suggested, he handed her some money as she got up from her seat.  
  
"I'll be right back." She muttered in frustration.  
  
The doors swung back and forth as she exited the theater in search of the popcorn vender. She stood in line at the concession stand while the two college girls in front of her rambled away.  
  
"Its not funny, it's a true story! It happened to some kids in California a few years ago!" the blonde scolded the other girl in front of her.  
  
Once she had the popcorn the girl headed back towards the theater. Slowly she entered the pitch-black room, her paranoia eating at her as she walked down the aisle to where her boyfriend was seated.  
  
She sat down next to him, the girl bent down and sat the bucket of popcorn on the floor next to her seat, she then glanced up at her boyfriend... he was wearing one of the masks from the movie that now blared on the screen above them.  
  
"Come on sweetie! That's not funny!" she fussed at him to take off the mask, he didn't answer. "Fine, I'm sorry I made fun of the movie, now please take off the mask!" she sighed, still no response.  
  
She looked down at her boyfriend's hands, something gleamed in the darkness. The girl's eyes struggled to adjust to the changing light that cast off the screen as she tried to see what it was her boyfriend was holding, just then his hand raised to reveal a large knife.  
  
The girl screamed in horror as the knife was thrust into her stomach, but no one could hear her over the audience's mocking cries which rang out around them. The blood poured from her chest in a crimson-  
  
"Cut!" shouted the director in aggravation, the audience's screaming ended abruptly as the lights switched on above the fake constructed movie set.  
  
"What is it now Mr. Jenkins?" the small brunette at his side asked in a tired tone.  
  
"Don't ask me what's wrong! Look at that!" the director spat while pointing at the actress' bloody shirt. "The color is all wrong!" he alleged in dismay.  
  
"I think its fine, not too red, not too thin... its perfect." The small red haired girl in glasses added from behind them.  
  
"Its believable is what it is!" the brunette smarted to the director in offense. "Frankly I think we did a damn good job-" she continued before being cut off by Mr. Jenkins.  
  
"You don't get it do you honey?" the director questioned tauntingly. "These kids today want to see blood, lots of blood... and they want that blood to be red, that way their stupid drugged-out brains can process that the red fluid coming from her chest isn't Cream Soda but BLOOD!" he shouted rudely into the brunette's face, she shrank back crudely in defense.  
  
"This whole scene sucks! It's too unoriginal! I mean what makes it any different from that stupid shower scene opening in the first movie?" she questioned defiantly, the other people working around them paused and awaited the director's response in silence.  
  
"What makes it different?" he repeated her question, the brunette nodded boldly. "There's no tits in this version, that's what!" he cussed back, the brunette almost fell over in shock after hearing his remark. "Now get back in there and make that blood redder or I won't give you one damn credit for working on this film!" he told her, pointing to the effects room across from the set.  
  
"Fine!" she spat before walking away from where he sat.  
  
"Action!" the director shouted as one of the students leapt in front of him with the movie slate.  
  
"Stab 2, scene four: take twenty-three." The kid announced before jumping out of the camera's view.  
  
The brunette made her way towards the large closet that had been transformed into an effects trailer where make-up and prop effects could be constructed for the movie.  
  
"Ya want me to help out?" the redhead in glasses whimpered from behind her.  
  
"Na, its okay Jasper, I can do it... I'll be right back..." the brunette sighed before shutting the door behind herself.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The crewmembers fumbled around the set as they rushed to put the props away and go home for the night. The director and camera men had already gone and all there was left to do was clean up the red dye stains from the set's flooring and put away the fake knives and ghost masks.  
  
"Bye." The small group of college students called to their fellow classmates before leaving the movie set.  
  
"See ya guys tomorrow." The brunette answered as they exited the stage, only herself and the small girl in glasses remained on the set now.  
  
"This job is so not what I signed up for!" the girl in glasses muttered sadly while pushing a strand of her red hair behind her right ear.  
  
"I know what ya mean." The brunette commented in the same disappointed tone, taking off the white latex gloves she had worn while mixing the fake blood.  
  
"I'm gonna go, you sure you wanna finish up alone?" she asked the brunette with concern.  
  
"I'll be fine, go on home." The brunette assured her while pulling back her long curly brown hair only to let it fall back around her shoulders.  
  
"Okay, goodnight." The girl in glasses sighed.  
  
The brunette waved as her friend left the room, she was now completely alone on the large movie set. She gathered up the leftover props in both hands as she tiredly shuffled her feet towards the large closet ahead of her.  
  
She stepped into the room that was used to store the props for the film, she laid the clutter of fake knives on the small table in front of her and shut the door behind herself when suddenly the entire room went dark.  
  
"Damnit!" she sighed in irritation. "Just my luck!" she fussed at the light bulb that had blown.  
  
Carefully she fumbled to find the doorknob in the pitch-black darkness of the room, but she had no luck in locating it.  
  
"Damnit!" she mumbled again while stomping her foot.  
  
She turned her back on the door unknowingly, then suddenly she was blinded by a burst of light that sent her shrinking backwards.  
  
"You okay?" the tall boy questioned with a slight laugh as he stood in the now open doorway.  
  
"Damnit Stu!" she cussed in aggravation and relief. "You scared the shit outa me!"  
  
"Who were you expecting, some psycho killer?" he asked with an evil smile.  
  
"Very funny." The brunette scoffed while continuing to put away the props on the table beside them.  
  
"Oh come on Maggie, lighten up a little." He persisted.  
  
"Sorry, it's just this stupid movie..." she muttered sadly.  
  
"It can't be that bad, I mean at least you didn't have to work on the first Stab film... now that one sucked!" Stu said dismissively.  
  
"Oh yeah, if it sucks so bad then how come you make me watch it so much?" she questioned curiously, Stu only shrugged innocently.  
  
"Whoa..." he gasped in awe while glancing around the room. "This place is awesome!" he announced with delight.  
  
"Its all fake." Maggie muttered while picking up one of the prop knives.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he uttered inquisitively while walking towards her.  
  
He took the knife from her, Stu pushed the tip of his finger against the top of the knife, the blade slid back into the handle with ease.  
  
"Whata jip!" he sighed in disappointment. "Maybe it'll still cut this way..." he muttered while trying to slice the blade long-ways on his arm, the plastic wouldn't even break his skin. "That sucks!" he shrieked before throwing the knife on one of the nearby shelves.  
  
"Doesn't it though." Maggie sighed as if she didn't care.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked after seeing the dismayed look on her face.  
  
"Nothing, its just Paul..." she told him drearily.  
  
"The director?" he wondered, she nodded.  
  
"He's such an asshole!" Maggie wheezed angrily.  
  
"Let's kill him!" Stu said sarcastically with enthusiasm.  
  
Maggie chuckled at his response.  
  
"What?" he questioned in a lost voice.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, its not all I think about..." he trailed off while reaching back to grab the doorknob, slowly he pulled the door closed.  
  
"Come on Stu, its too dark!" Maggie managed to say through her laughter from inside the room. "I can't see!"  
  
"Then use your imagination!" he said loftily, she then began to laugh hysterically. 


	2. Film Discussion

Author's Note:  
  
All tremble in fear, FOR I HAVE RETURNED!!!  
  
Yes, its me... the Crazy Vampiric Monkey that brought Stu back from the dead in These Days Ya Gotta Have A Sequel, now I bring you the sequel to... Sequel... whoa, too many sequels!  
  
Anyway... I hope this story adds up to the popularity of its predecessor, unlike some other movie sequels out there...  
  
In this story you shall read of the gory misadventures of Stu and Maggie at their new college, which has been picked by the director of Stab 2 to be the set of his movie version of the Windsor College Incident. Sounds like loads of fun doesn't it... I think so!  
  
So please read and review, I hope you all enjoy this little sequel I just HAD to write, I just can't help it... I LOVE Stu!!!  
  
P.S. I promise there will be a bigger body count than that of the first story, what can I say... I was kinda new at the whole "slasher movie fic writing" but now I'm a little more into it, so let the heads roll!  
  
~ Magdalena Iris Roth  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie rushed to grab her backpack as she ran towards the door of her dorm room. She glanced down at her watch as she reached for the doorknob when suddenly the door opened from the outside, almost knocking the brunette to the floor.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" the red head on the other side of the door wheezed regretfully as she staggered to help steady her roommate.  
  
"You have the worst timing Jasper!" Maggie commented as she picked up her backpack, which she had dropped during their collision.  
  
"I have the worst timing, aren't you the one running late for class?" Jasper replied, pushing her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Yeah, English Lit... my professor's gonna kick my ass!" she answered hurriedly.  
  
"I gotta get going too, Film Discussion..." Jasper muttered as they walked towards the stairs.  
  
"See ya!" Maggie acknowledged, she then took off running down the hall away from the red head.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The classroom was packed to its quota as the students filled every seat the room could hold, those who couldn't find a seat lined the walls with clipboards as desks.  
  
"Well, the audience looks especially large today..." the professor announced to the students as he stepped up to his desk at the head of the room. "Lets start today's topic with something a little closer to home, shall we?" he added. "Stab 2... as I'm sure everyone knows the college has been selected as the site for the film to be shot, any takers?" he concluded, opening the discussion for the class.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that this was the director's second choice cuz his first was NYU, and they couldn't shoot there cuz of all the crap that went down last year..." the short boy with light brown hair replied from his seat in the fifth row.  
  
"Lucky us!" the red head in the same row scoffed with dismay.  
  
"What do ya mean?" the professor questioned the girl's sarcasm.  
  
"Jasper's just pissed cuz she has to work on the film, that's all Mr. Livingston." The tall boy in the seventh row announced.  
  
"Come on Stu, ya have to admit... Jenkins is an asshole!" the African- American girl behind him responded.  
  
"What would you know about it Shane?" Stu asked the girl in the seat behind him.  
  
"I was gonna sign up for film duty, then I met the guy and said no way!" Shane answered confidently.  
  
"Why don't someone just stab him then!?!" the black haired girl in the first row interrupted suddenly, her lips lined in dark red lipstick.  
  
"Na, then they'd just make another sequel!" the blonde boy at her side added as he played with one of the many piercings on his face idly.  
  
"Tim doesn't like sequels..." the black haired girl noted as she laid her head on the blonde boy's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for that astute observation Paige!" Shane remarked smartly, the black haired girl only rolled her eyes at her comment.  
  
"The second Stab can't be any worse than the first!" the short boy in the fifth row, Trevor, stated suddenly.  
  
"Trust me, it can." Jasper answered dully.  
  
"The first was horrible!" Shane told them. "I mean from the first scene on it just went downhill! That damn shower scene just jinxed the whole movie!"  
  
"I know..." Jasper replied. "Ya know there isn't even a shower scene in the book! They just added it for the nudity!"  
  
"I thought they added it for the whole Psycho effect, ya know make the one killer kinda like Norman Bates cuz he had no motive or whatever..." Trevor inquired.  
  
"I don't know, the theme of the movie was totally off!" Jasper sighed. "I mean all it really did was immortalize two people that really should not be seen in that way!"  
  
"How do you mean?" Stu asked curiously.  
  
"They were psychotic, not artists... their actions were based on violence and insanity, especially the one that got away! And now all you read about on the Internet is people who actually idolize Billy Loomis and Stuart Macher... its wrong!" the red head explained, Stu only smiled at her words.  
  
"Please, those two are so not worth idolizing!" Tim muttered dryly from below them.  
  
"Why not?" Stu questioned, his voice now serious.  
  
"They were totally incompetent! I mean what kinda jackass would let Gale Weathers of all people get hold of the gun? And Loomis had a major Mommy complex!" the blonde boy clarified, Stu only glared at him in silence.  
  
"I heard they were lovers..." Paige mockingly implied from next to Tim.  
  
"Who? Billy and his mom?" Shane asked in confusion.  
  
"No, the killers... I heard they were together and that's why they were tryin' to off their girlfriends!" she declared wryly with a sinister smile, Stu only shook his head in disbelief at the idea.  
  
"Na, 'it takes a MAN to do something like that!' " Shane sarcastically quoted in a ditzy voice from the movie, over half of the room erupted with laughter.  
  
"Very funny!" Trevor replied as he crumpled up a piece of paper, he then threw it upward in Shane's direction.  
  
"Hey! Watch it man!" Stu shrieked as he was hit with the ball of paper.  
  
"Sorry dude!" Trevor mumbled back as Shane laughed at them.  
  
"As educational as this conversation has been... I'm gonna have to put it on hold, till lets say... next time?" the professor announced, requesting the small group of conversers' permission to end the discussion.  
  
"Why not!" Shane declared happily.  
  
"Great!" Mr. Livingston agreed. "So, until we meet again..." he said with a bow as the class bell rang.  
  
"Goody, I'll bring my chainsaw!" Stu joked as he stood from his seat, Shane reached down and shoved him slightly as she laughed. 


	3. Movie Trivia

"Wow, you're here early." Jasper acknowledged as she approached the brunette who meticulously poured the right amount of red food coloring into the white paint bucket before her.  
  
"When do I leave?" Maggie muttered tiredly with distraction, now stirring the mixture in the bucket as she sighed to herself. "This job is just so damn monotonous! It's driving me crazy!!!" she grunted in aggravation, almost splattering the bloody paint about the room.  
  
"Just chill, okay? Its only seven.... I mean it hasn't even had time to work on ya today!" Jasper noted as she put on the white latex gloves. "Give it a while longer..."  
  
"Yeah, that's all I need, more time around Jenkins... maybe we'll get lucky and I'll actually kill him tonight!" Maggie joked in a serious tone, Jasper only winced at her words.  
  
"Hurry up ladies! Everyone's not going to wait while you take your time!" the director announced cockily from behind them. "Your job is a simple one, if you can't do it fast enough I'll just have to give someone else a chance... and you'll have to join the rest of the rejects in editing!" he finished before turning around to insult the students putting the rest of the set together.  
  
"Okay... five more minutes and I'm gonna kill him!" Jasper muttered under her breath, Maggie only nodded dully.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Okay..." the dark skinned girl mumbled as she thought hard to herself. "What was the name of Carrie's mom?" she finally asked after much deliberation.  
  
"Margaret White, too easy!" Stu exclaimed.  
  
"Too easy?" Shane questioned in shock. "I stumped three film class freaks with that one last year! How'd you know it?" she sulked as she took a sip from her beer bottle as they sat around the table together.  
  
"Don't ask." Stu assured her.  
  
"I got one..." Trevor interrupted. "What was the name of the hotel in The Shinning?"  
  
"Now that one is easy!" Shane scoffed. "The Overlook Hotel!"  
  
"Ah... but was the name of its former caretaker?" he then asked wisely, Shane paused for a moment to think as Stu stared down at his watch persistently.  
  
"Um... Grady... damnit! What was his first name!" she whined in frustration as she struggled to remember. "Damnit! I know this one!!!" Shane insisted, now snapping her fingers quickly with each thought.  
  
Stu glanced over at her curiously then back at his watch.  
  
"Will you stop staring at that thing!" she then snapped, referring to his watch as she slapped him on the arm slightly. "Your making me lose my train of thought!"  
  
"Like that's a hard thing to do!" Stu muttered back.  
  
Shane continued to think hard on the question.  
  
"Herbert Grady!" Stu then shouted in her ear annoyingly, Shane stomped her foot against the floor with aggravation.  
  
"I could have gotten it!" she scolded him.  
  
"Not in this lifetime..." Stu mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Shane asked smartly.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything..." Stu evaded her question.  
  
"Fine, you think you can do better... go ahead Tarantino!" She persisted.  
  
"Okay, I've got one..." Stu told them as he sat up straight in his chair. "Name the killer in Friday the 13th."  
  
"Jason." Shane said quickly, Stu shook his head at her answer. "What, it was Jason, he wore the hockey mask..." she claimed.  
  
"It was Mrs. Voorhees, Jason didn't show up till the sequel." Stu corrected her smugly.  
  
"That was a good one..." Trevor muttered as he nodded at the predicament, he then looked down at his watch. "Ah... damnit!" he then whined.  
  
"Damnit's right, I'm losing big time tonight!" Shane complained as she drank from her beer bottle.  
  
"No, I mean I gotta go... see ya guys later..." he said sadly as he rose from his seat.  
  
"See ya..." Shane sighed, Stu only waved slightly.  
  
"Now what?" Shane asked with boredom as she sat alone at the table with Stu.  
  
"Lets make out..." he replied dully.  
  
"Yeah right!" she declined with a chuckle. "I'm serious, now what!" she repeated.  
  
"I don't know... movie quotes this time?" he suggested, she agreed with a slight nod.  
  
"You go first." Shane responded.  
  
"We all go a little mad sometimes!" he quoted.  
  
"Psycho, easy!" she answered, it was now her turn. "I never drink... wine!" she said finally in a foreign accent.  
  
"What are you kidding me? Dracula!" Stu remarked unimpressed.  
  
"Yeah, but which one?" she then asked suspiciously.  
  
"No way, that's cheating!" he dismissed.  
  
"Fine, I give, your turn." She sighed.  
  
Stu paused to think for a moment.  
  
"Of all the things I've lost I miss my mind the most!" he stated with a smile.  
  
"Hackers..." Shane declared. "Man, what ever happened to that movie... there were a lot of hot guys in that... every guy in it was hot, except Fisher Stevens... after Super Mario Brothers that guy just creeped me out!" she mumbled jadedly, Stu laughed at her comment.  
  
"Hey..." they then heard from behind them, Stu turned around to see Maggie walking towards him. "Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" she asked with a slight yawn.  
  
"Nothing interesting, just your boyfriend being his usual charming self!" Shane sarcastically implied.  
  
"Now that's something I wish I didn't miss... lord knows I don't get enough of that!" Maggie agreed as she stood next to Stu.  
  
"Hey, since when did I become the target of this conversation?" he asked in offense.  
  
"I don't know, I just got here, remember?" Maggie reminded him.  
  
"Speaking of which, what took you so long, you were supposed to be here a half hour ago!" he inquired.  
  
"What do you think, I've been working my ass off, as usual! And this is the easy part, just think, when the stars of the film get here from Hollywood in a few weeks things are gonna get ten times worse!" the brunette mentioned tiredly.  
  
"I feel sorry for ya, that Paul guy's a real asshole, I wouldn't work with him if he was the last director in the business!" Shane sympathized with her.  
  
"I'm going upstairs..." Maggie then muttered unenthusiastically.  
  
"I'll join ya." Stu added as he got up from the table.  
  
"Guess I'll see you two tomorrow." Shane replied with a farewell gesture as they left the room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Where's your roommate?" Maggie asked as she sat down on Stu's bed, nearly collapsing on it with exhaustion from the day.  
  
"I have no idea... I think he's got some girl he's seeing... hell if I know..." he answered while locking the door behind them.  
  
Maggie laid back on the bed as he came towards her. Stu sat down next to her on the mattress, he then leaned down and began to slowly kiss her neck as she tried to sleep.  
  
"Not tonight!" she quickly responded in annoyance to what he was doing.  
  
"What!?!" he retorted in shock. "Why the hell not!" he questioned sharply as he sat upright again, now staring down at her.  
  
"I'm too tired." She said simply.  
  
"Come on..." he coaxed her, lightly brushing his hand against her cheek. "It'll be worth it..." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I said no!" she snapped back angrily, forcefully pushing his hand away from her face.  
  
Stu stood up from where he sat and slowly walked over to his roommate's bed, unhappily he sat down on it.  
  
"Fine, fuck you too then!" he barked as he glared at her with anger in his eyes.  
  
"That's just it Hun... I don't want to, goodnight!" she spat before rolling over in the bed so she didn't have to face his direction.  
  
Stu laid back on the bed, he stared at the ceiling for a moment before furiously slamming his head down against the pillow.  
  
"I am so gonna kill that fucking Paul!" he muttered under his breath with loathing, Maggie only ignored his mumbling.  
  
Stu then got up from the bed and marched towards the door, he quickly unlocked it and stormed out of the room in rage, almost knocking the door off its hinges as he slammed it behind him.  
  
"Drama queen!" Maggie uttered in annoyance before closing her eyes, she then fell almost immediately to sleep. 


	4. Backseat Drivers

Author's Note:  
  
First off to answer Sara's question... Tim is Tim from Senseless... Tim from The Curve has been used too many times by me this year... LOL!  
  
Also to everyone else reading out there... this story is rated R, I'm just too lazy to change the rating on the summary, kay?  
  
Now back to the story...  
  
P.S. I'll just go ahead and say sorry ahead of schedule cuz I know this chapter is gonna be really stupid... so sorry for making you read this crap... that is if anyone other then Sara actually reads this anyway...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie and Jasper slowly exited the set and made their way down the hall, away from the still audible criticism of the obnoxious movie director, Paul Jenkins.  
  
"Man, I'll be so damn glad when this guy goes back to Los Angeles!" Maggie grumbled to the weary red head at her side.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Jasper agreed.  
  
They tiredly approached their room, the brunette rubbing her eyes from another long and exhausting day of work, the tiny red head yawning slightly as she reached in her pockets in search of her keys when suddenly their door flew open.  
  
"Hey, just in time!" the lanky boy before them exclaimed as the red head looked him over in confusion.  
  
"Time for what?" Maggie questioned dully.  
  
"Me and the guys were gonna go out tonight... Shane actually talked one of the little rich girls she's roommates with to lend her the Porsche she got for her birthday!" he explained with excitement, almost hopping up and down as he spoke.  
  
"And by 'the guys' you mean?" the brunette asked with skepticism.  
  
"You know, Shane and Trevor... and you, that is if ya can manage to make some time for some actual fun!" he commented sardonically, Maggie only rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry to put a damper on your parade, but I got a paper to write, so I guess I'm gonna have to sit this one out tonight..." she broke the news to her eager boyfriend, he automatically sighed at her words, unimpressed.  
  
"Oh come on! All you do is work!" he then complained, sulking at the situation.  
  
"Aww... what? All work and no play make Stu a dull boy?" Maggie asked mockingly, he only glared at her angrily.  
  
Jasper let out a chuckle at her roommate's remark, Stu's glance quickly turned to the red head to his left.  
  
"Fine, you don't wanna go... I'll just take Japer instead!" he proclaimed, Maggie folded her arms to her chest as she stared him down bitterly.  
  
"What, me?" the red head suddenly realized what he had said. "I don't wanna go... I hate Porsches!" she protested in an awkward tone.  
  
"Too late, Maggie's already made up your mind for you!" he alerted her, Jasper only glanced at her roommate sadly.  
  
"Next time tell me when you give him a key to our room!" the red head moaned to Maggie as Stu quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway, away from the brunette unwillingly.  
  
"He is really starting to piss me off!" Maggie sighed before traipsing into her room pessimistically.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I really don't feel up to this tonight guys!" Jasper continued to whimper as they drove down the busy street in search of a bar or club.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it..." Stu shrieked from in front of the hesitant red head as he sat in the passenger's seat as Trevor drove the bright red car. "Once ya get a few drinks in ya the night'll seem a lot better!" he assured her with a grin.  
  
Jasper threw him a worried glance as she sat nervously in the backseat.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let 'em get too shitfaced on us!" Shane promised from beside her, Jasper only smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey!" Stu then exclaimed, getting everyone's attention, the three quickly looked in his direction. "How bout we get wasted and pass out in Lincoln Park!?!" he overzealously suggested  
  
Jasper's eyes grew half their normal size as she swallowed hard before glancing to her left at Shane apprehensively.  
  
"He's just kidding..." she reassured the jumpy red head. "Right Stu!" she then asked him seriously, reaching in front of them and slapping him on the arm slightly.  
  
"Whatever you say Shane..." he answered distantly, Trevor laughed slightly at his response.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They stood in line at the entrance of the club, almost fifteen minutes had passed since they had pulled the car over to the curb at the site of the red glowing sign atop the entranceway that read "Pandemonium".  
  
Once inside the two girls found a booth while Stu and his roommate made their way towards the bar. After ordering drinks they slowly walked back in the direction of where they last saw the two girls when suddenly they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey..." came the sly female voice calling to them from the noisy crowd, Stu turned around to see Paige standing behind them.  
  
"Oh, hiya Paige..." he responded, his tone a bit confused as to why she was there and speaking to him.  
  
"What a coincidence, huh?" she asked, referring to them all being in the same club.  
  
"I'm gonna go find them..." Trevor muttered to his roommate before turning and leaving him on his own, Stu only glanced back at him angrily before looking back at the girl with a false smile.  
  
"So where's Tim?" Stu asked her curiously.  
  
"I have no idea, I didn't come here with him..." she answered coolly.  
  
"I thought you two were dating or whatever?" he wondered.  
  
"I guess you could say that, see me and Tim have an arrangement... he sees whoever he wants as long as I can see whoever I want..." she explained casually.  
  
"I see..." he said with a slight nod, just then Stu looked over to see Trevor waving at him to hurry up. "Uh... I gotta go..." he told her reluctantly.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you in class then." She flashed him a seductive smile before he walked away from her, nearly falling over himself as he struggled to watch her and walk in the opposite direction at the same time.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I'm driving!" Stu shrieked eagerly as he quickly snatched the keys from Trevor and ran around the bright red car to the driver's side door.  
  
"Does he even have a license?" Jasper asked no one in particular as she stepped into the backseat with Shane.  
  
Trevor slid into the passenger's seat as Stu started up the engine, he had barely shut the door when the car took off at an accelerated speed.  
  
"Maybe we should slow down..." Jasper cautiously implied, looking around at the other three warily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda leaning towards Jasper on this one..." Shane agreed, flashing Trevor a questioning look.  
  
"Oh relax! Its not like I've never drove before!" Stu told them with an overzealous grin. "Well actually this is only my third time driving... and pulling the car out of the garage does count as a driving lesson... right?" he then asked them in a worried tone, all three of them stared at him speechless.  
  
Stu let out a loud shriek of laughter at the sight of their fear, he then began to speed the car up even faster than before, Jasper quickly fastened her seatbelt, Shane followed her queue. He then reached over and flipped the radio on, the loud music blared in their ears, causing them to become even more afraid as he quickly whipped the vehicle around corners and through busy intersections.  
  
Okay... I'm gonna be sick man..." Trevor muttered over the music, feeling nauseous from the harsh motion of the speeding car.  
  
"Go ahead... its not like it's my car anyway..." Stu responded distantly, his hands gripped to the black steering wheel.  
  
The car quickly pulled up to the curb in front of the frat house, jarring to a halt and causing the four passengers inside to be slung forward violently. Trevor opened the door as fast as he could, rushing over to the curb and throwing up as soon as he made it to the bushes on the nearby property.  
  
"That does not look good!" Stu said in a sarcastic manner, Shane and Jasper only glared at him heatedly as they got out of the backseat.  
  
"I am never going anywhere with you again!" the red head shouted at him angrily before stomping off in the direction of her dorm room, Shane only shook her head at him while following behind Jasper closely.  
  
"What?" he asked them in a lost tone, shrugging his shoulders unknowingly. "Backseat drivers..." he muttered under his breath as he made his way past Trevor towards their room for the night. 


	5. Stab Fest

Casey leaned her head back, letting it rest on the wall as she held her breath from fear. She carefully peeked through the large window to her left, she saw the dark figure creeping through her house with the knife raised in his gloved hand. She gasped quietly and returned to her hiding place without being seen, then something across the field caught her eye, it was the headlights of a car... her parents' car.

Hope flooded through her as she bent down and scurried under the window towards her driveway, she glanced over and saw the car pulling in, she then stood to run when suddenly she looked towards the window.

"Ahhh!!!" she let out a loud shriek, holding up her kitchen knife defensively once she saw the ghostfaced attacker.

His hand burst through the window, shattering it as he grabbed a hold of her wrist and wrestled the knife away from her. As she began to scream louder he shoved his masked head though the window breaking it all the way, Casey struggled against him and managed to knock him down by hitting him in the face with the phone.

She took off running as fast as she could away from the house, pausing slightly at the sight of her now dead boyfriend's body still strapped to the lawn chair. Overcoming her grief and terror she charged towards the front of her house, once she saw her parents pull into the driveway she stopped to cry from relief, then suddenly everything went horribly wrong.

The killer lunged from the window and dove on top of her surprised form, knocking them both to the ground. Luckily Casey was able to get to her feet before he could, she ran faster and faster towards the sound of the slowing car's transmission, but he was right behind her and gaining. The black robed killer wrapped his arm around her mouth and plunged the knife into her upper chest before she could scream out for help.

He let go of her once he removed the bloody knife from her chest, the blonde fell to the ground as tears covered her pale face. She looked down in a daze at the large gash by her left shoulder, blood began to pour from it as she cried weakly, he then moved the knife to her throat as if to cut it, Casey quickly smacked it out of his hand with all of the strength she had left. Angered by this the killer wrapped his gloved hands around her neck, he was now going to choke the life from her, Casey brought her leg up between his legs and he fell to the ground beside her.

She couldn't quit now, not when she was so close to her parents, who now made their way towards the front door of the house. Chocking and gurgling blood the poor blonde desperately tried to scream for her mother as she hobbled towards them for dear life, but the killer was already on his feet again and coming after her.

Mrs. Becker unknowingly shut the door on her daughter and Casey collapsed onto the deck of her house as the killer stood over her, knife back in hand and ready to finish what he had started. She stared up at him breathlessly, her eyes watered with tears as she reached up and weakly pulled the white mask from in front of his face, her eyes widened as she immediately recognized the killer as the boy she had formerly dated... before Steve of course.

Stu drug her bleeding body across the lawn, towards a nearby tree where his partner in crime waited patiently. Casey cried faintly for her mother in a raspy whisper as she heard the quiet crying of Mrs. Becker on the other line of the phone, which was clutched in her bloody hand.

"Hey!" Billy shouted in anger once he noticed the phone in the skewered blonde's hand.

He quickly yanked it away from her and turned the phone off, he then set his sights on the lanky boy draped in black who held onto the girl's ankles.

"What the fuck are you thinking? You have you're goddamn mask off!" Billy yelled at Stu in a hushed tone, yet his furry was still evident.

"She pulled it off!" Stu answered back in disdain, glaring at his accomplice with a dark look in his teal eyes.

"And you didn't even notice the phone in her hand!?!" Billy continued to complain as they both lifted the now dead girl's limp body into an upright position.

"Well I'm so fucking sorry to disappoint you! It's not like you lifted a damn finger to help me as I chased her ass through the house... I even got kicked and hit with the goddamn phone!" Stu whined as he wrapped the rope around her neck, Billy only rolled his eyes at him. "Here, make yourself useful and throw this over that branch!" he then handed him the other end of the rope.

"It was my cell phone, wasn't it... we couldn't have done shit without it!" Billy argued as he tossed the rope over the tree branch above their heads.

"Yeah, and who had to talk to her on it, huh? I mean you wouldn't even do that!" Stu responded smartly while pulling on the rope with all of his might, hosting the girl's body upward as if he we trying to hang her, but she was already dead.

"She was your Ex! Besides, I killed Steve, remember?" Billy griped as he tied the rope securely in place, the job was finally done.

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo!" Stu mocked as he took a step back away from Casey's now swaying body.

"Come on, let's go..." Billy muttered to him once he heard her parent's voices.

"Awww... ya mean we don't get to take pictures?" Stu cried sadly, with a sadistic smile on his face as he stared up at his bloody masterpiece that once resembled his ex-girlfriend.

"You are one sick son-of-a-bitch, ya know that!" Billy scolded as Stu grabbed the ghostfaced mask from the ground, they then quickly ran away from the scene of the crime.

Mrs. Becker's blood curdling screams filled the night air as the two killers made their escape, leaving poor Casey's impaled body to swing back and forth before her parent's horrified eyes.

* * *

Stu moaned as the throbbing pain in his head forced him to open his eyes. The room was pitch black even with his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Thank you Hangover Hell!" he whined quietly as he fruitlessly wiped his hand across his face.

One thing he had learned about drinking till you pass out, it always seemed to bring about memories he rather not rehash. He reached his long arm over to the bedside table and sat the digital clock that he had knocked over the night before back in its upright position.

"Shit..." he muttered to himself once he read the glowing numbers, it seemed he had almost four hours before he had to start getting ready for class.

Stu laid his head back against the pillow, but it was no use, he couldn't get back to sleep... and why would he want to with the dreams he was having? He got up from his bed and noticed that his roommate was not present in the room, big surprise, he rarely was anymore.

Stu quickly threw on his shirt and shoes and decided to go for a walk, which conveniently enough led him to Maggie's dorm. He knocked on her closed door lightly, trying not to wake anyone in the surrounding rooms up as well. Finally after a few more knocks he could hear the locks being undone on the door, it opened slowly to reveal his tired and disheveled girlfriend peeking out at him.

"What do ya want?" she muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes slightly.

"I want you to come with me..." he said simply, she only sighed at him with annoyance.

"I was sleeping..." she stated the obvious.

"Just come on!" he insisted, gesturing for her follow him, she sighed once more before shutting the door behind her as she left the room.

"Now what?" she questioned with little patience as they entered his dorm, she then glanced around at the darkened room.

Stu shut the door securely before walking up to her, slowly placing he hand on her cheek as he stared down at her lustfully.

"You gotta be kidding!" she snorted, rolling her eyes at him and what he wanted to do.

"What?" he asked in a lost tone, his expression now that of confusion and frustration.

"What do you mean what? You woke me up from a perfectly good sleep to come on to me!" she fussed with little amusement. "I'm not your goddamn sex toy!" she demanded, Stu only stared back darkly.

'Great!' She thought to herself. 'Now he's gonna go psycho, good job Maggie!'

She stood in silence, trying to avoid his stares as he slowly came closer to her, he then raised her chin with his hand so that she was looking at him. She looked him in the eyes, nervousness overcoming her as he glared at her calmly... it was when he was calm that he was at his most dangerous.

Stu could easily tell she was beginning to get scared, so without warning he thrust his lips against hers in an attempt to make her want him.

"Stop!" she moaned, pushing him away as much as she could, he looked back at her in bewilderment. "You smell like a liquor store on Christmas!" she complained, glancing back at the floor apprehensively.

He scoffed at her comment, shaking his head at her slightly. Stu then looked back at her menacingly, she shuddered at his stare as he came towards her again, this time faster. She whimpered slightly as he pushed backwards against the wall, a nearby picture falling to he floor with a crash as she struggled to push him away.

He forcefully kissed her bare neck as he blindly drug her jacket she had thrown on over her pajamas off of her arms to the floor. She moaned softly at the feeling of his hand sliding under her cotton tank top, his other hand slipping the straps of her shirt off her shoulders. Maggie then remembered her former state of mind as his hand began to knead her right breast under her shirt sensually.

"Stop..." she moaned more then demanded, the sound of need in her voice causing him to ignore her.

She leaned her head back a bit as he grinded his hips against hers, his tongue still massaging her neck. Another moan escaped her lips before she felt his hand that was not under her shirt slide down to the waist of her pajama pants.

"Stop it!" she said with a bit more feeling then before as he started to push the elastic of her waistband downward.

Maggie quickly placed her hand on his, pulling it away from her waist, she then reached up and tried to unclamp his left hand from her bare breast.

"What?" he uttered breathlessly in her ear as she struggled to make him loosen his grip on her.

"I said stop it!" she shouted at him in irritation, he gradually stopped rubbing himself against her hips.

She looked up at him suddenly, his eyes a bit glazed and his breathing labored as his chest heaved against her. She then looked down and cringed at the thought of what he was doing to her only seconds before.

"You're disgusting!" she sighed sadly, as she pushed at his chest, trying to separate them, yet he refused to let go of her under her shirt. "Let go!" she fussed, he stared at her blankly for a moment as he struggled to calm himself.

Stu let his hand drop back to his side and she quickly squeezed herself out from between him and the wall. He leaned against the wall in sheer frustration as she walked towards the door, he then turned towards her.

"Why in the hell do you always have to do this to me, huh?" he commanded to know with aggravation.

"Me?" she questioned stressfully. "Its not my fault you get an erection every time you touch me!" she shouted back at him in annoyance. "You need help!" she added sternly while opening the door, she then slammed it angrily behind her as she left.

Stu angrily reached down and snatched her jacket off of the floor, he then slung it at the closed door as hard as he could.

"Prude bitch!" he snapped venomously as he sank to the floor, his head and back against the wall as he sat alone in the dark.

* * *

"So... I nearly got killed in a car accident last night... what happened to you?" Jasper asked as they stood over the table, mixing food coloring as usual.

"My boyfriend humped me like a dog..." Maggie replied without even looking up from the bucket before her.

"What?" Jasper questioned curiously.

"He's such a pervert... I don't know why I put up with him..." Maggie sighed dully as she stirred.

"Then why do you put up with him?" the red head wondered.

"I guess 'cause I understand him, ya know. Plus we've been though a lot together..." Maggie thought back on the previous year.

"Sounds like-" Jasper began to say before she was cut off by an annoying voice behind them.

"Hey! You!" the director called to them, Maggie and Jasper both turned around to face him. "Yeah, you... Red!" he pointed to Jasper casually, she only pointed back at herself in confusion. "Yeah, go get me some coffee, now!" he instructed, she only sighed at him and began to remove her gloves. "Hurry up! I don't have all day!" he snapped.

"Okay, that's it!" Maggie shrieked in aggravation at him. "This is not what we signed up to do! We did not sign on to be your slaves!"

"Yes... you did..." he said slowly, as if for a child to understand.

"No! We came here to make a movie, a theatrical masterpiece!" She insisted, pointing her white-gloved finger at him in annoyance. "Not this over glorified disgrace of the horror genre!"

"Right..." Jenkins said slowly, trying to make the angry brunette take a hint that he didn't care. "Okay... from now on can we keep the temper tantrums down to a minimum people?" he asked the rest of the crew with little regard to Maggie.

She stared at him blankly for a moment then finally lost it, she grunted in frustration then quickly removed her latex gloves and threw them at the director.

"I quit!" she fussed while stomping away from him and off of the set.

Jasper looked around in sheer confusion, she then slowly began to follow Maggie off of the set while the director watched her leave in bewilderment.

"Okay! Enough of that... You!" Jenkins then pointed to a random student. "You're now in make-up effects! And you!" he pointed to another student. "Get me some coffee, pronto!"

* * *

Maggie walked slowly down the hall towards her room, when she got there she was a bit relieved to see Stu standing by the door waiting for her.

"Hey..." he muttered to her as she closed the gap between them.

"Hi... what are you doing here?" she asked calmly as she stood before him.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night..." he shamefully explained, rubbing the back of his neck tensely. "I was still kinda drunk and... well I was..." he trailed off, trying to think of a suitable way to say it.

"Horny..." she finished his sentence for him, Stu looked over at her a bit shocked.

"Uh... yeah, I guess that's the word I was looking for..." he said with a smile of embarrassment, she smiled back at him with amusement.

"Its okay..." she ensured him. "Honestly I prefer that you take out your aggression in bed rather then go on a stab fest..." she then confessed, he laughed slightly at her words.

"I see..." he said quietly, stepping closer to her. "So you'd prefer if I did this, huh?" he said teasingly before gently pressing his lips against hers.

Maggie smiled slightly as she kissed him back, his hands gripping her waist to him as their kiss deepened.

"Um... hi?" they heard suddenly, they both looked over to see Jasper standing beside them.

Maggie pulled away from their kiss at the sight of her roommate.

"Hello Jasper!" Stu smarted disdainfully, glaring at the girl who had interrupted them.

"Did you quit too?" Maggie asked her suddenly.

"Well I guess you could say that... I sorta just walked out, but technically I quit..." she explained.

"You quit the film?" Stu questioned curiously, Maggie looked back at him and nodded.

Stu smiled at the thought that she would no longer be too tired to be annoyed by him anymore. Just as he was about to say something else Jasper cut in.

"We should get inside... you still have that English paper to finish..." the red head reminded her roommate, Stu mentally kicked himself.

"I'll see ya tomorrow..." Maggie told Stu, she then waved at him before walking into her room for the night.

"Does it ever end!?!" he shrieked to himself in annoyance as he walked away from the now closed door.

* * *

The set was closed, no one was in the large room which held the makeshift scenery for the movie.

"Stupid kids... never doing a damn thing I tell them!" Paul muttered to himself as he opened the door to the set, he had forgotten his clipboard.

He mentally blamed those two girls that quit earlier for his forgetfulness, especially that smart mouthed one!

As he walked along looking from chair to chair for his misplaced notes, suddenly he heard a sound from behind him. Jenkins turned around to see the door to the props, where the fake knives were kept, hanging wide open.

"Dumbasses! I told them to shut that thing!" he cussed as he trotted over to the door.

He looked in one last time before slamming it shut securely. As he turned around he noticed someone familiar behind him, which caused him to jump slightly with shock that he was not alone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in an unfriendly manner. "Didn't I tell you to get lost!" he snapped.

Suddenly the person raised their hand to reveal a knife, Paul only laughed at this.

"Ya got one of the little play knives I see... sorry but this isn't the movies you lunatic!" he retorted.

Just then the knife was plunged into his stomach. He yelled in agony as the real knife pierced his flesh, as it was removed from his gut he quickly fell backwards, struggling to stand and escape.

He hobbled away from his attacker as fast as he could, now coughing up blood as he heaved for air, biting back the burning pain in his chest. As he staggered over to the stage, bumping into camera equipment and sound gear, the attacker quickly reached out and pushed him back as hard as they could.

Already being off balance and weak, the director stumbled backwards with ease, letting out one last piercing scream as he fell back onto a microphone stand, the sharp metal impaling him.

His killer glanced over his dead body one last time before wiping the excess blood from the knife's blade and walking over to the props room. The killer opened the door and carefully placed the knife back on the shelf with the other fake knives for the movie, they then shut the door and left the set for good.


	6. The Grieving Process

"I mean who do you think could do something like that?" Jasper questioned as she sat beside Maggie and Shane on the concrete steps outside the college.

"Who knows? I mean the guy wasn't that well liked..." Shane commented with a shrug.

"Still, just because you don't like somebody doesn't mean you slice them to bits!" the red head replied with a deep sigh.

"Sure ya do!" someone said from behind the three girls, they turned quickly to see Stu walking towards them.

"Very funny." Maggie added to his remark as he sat down beside her.

He only reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist as she sulked next to him.

"Well look on the bright side, at least you don't have to work with him anymore!" Stu reminded them.

"That's true, and you don't have to finish that awful movie..." Shane agreed. "So no more shower scene!" she then said sarcastically, trying to cheer the other girls up some.

"Yeah, I mean who really liked the shower scene in the first movie, huh?" Maggie joked while looking at Jasper sympathetically.

"Hell, I enjoyed it!" Stu suddenly said from beside them, Maggie quickly turned towards him.

"I thought you told me you didn't like the shower scene all the times you watched it..." she suspiciously narrowed her glance on him.

"Um... did I say that?" he questioned nervously, removing his arm from around her waist slowly.

"Yes, you did... you said it was amusing but nothing like the real thing because Casey was in the kitchen when you-" she began to say before he quickly cut her off.

"That's right!" he responded loudly, his voice shaky as he sent her a look of fear and confusion, she only glared back while folding her arms across her chest smugly. "I mean who showers anymore? Huh?" he finished nervously with a shrug, the other two girls only looked him over oddly.

* * *

They stood in a large group in the middle of the frat house, listening carefully to what the dean told them.

"The death of Mr. Jenkins is a terrible tragedy that we are all devastated to hear of..." he dictated to the mass of students formally.

Maggie stood in front of Stu, glancing around at the others uneasily, she spotted Jasper about four people over from her, and Shane standing next to the television set in the corner. She sighed to herself with boredom... she never really liked Paul, and didn't like that she had to stand here and listen to false condolences, but what she really didn't like was the fact that three police officers stood next to the dean, watching the crowd closely.

She shuddered at the thought of cops, causing her to unknowing back into her boyfriend as he towered over her, un-phased by what was going on. Stu wrapped his long arms around her waist, she glanced back at him, smiling weakly before turning her gaze back towards the head of the room. He then leaned down slightly and began kissing her neck softly, Maggie sighed again, deeper this time as he lightly brushed back her hair, now kissing his way up to her left ear. She bit her bottom lip as he sucked on her earlobe sensually, causing her to lean her head back against his shoulder.

"Stop..." she whispered to him, yet the tone of her voice was begging him to continue.

"How long has it been?" he muttered in her ear, his voice hushed and deep. "Two weeks, three?" his hands now traveling under her shirt.

"Two weeks, four days, eight hours..." she answered back, quickly glancing at the clock that hung on the wall above one of the cops. "And twenty seven minutes." He smiled cleverly at her desperate response.

"Looks like you've been missing it more than me..." he whispered smartly while pushing her closer to him.

"I don't think anyone can miss it more then you!" she replied with a quiet laugh.

"Is that so?" he then began to kiss her cheek gently before returning his lips to her ear.

"Don't..." she then begged softly as he bit at her earlobe teasingly.

"Why not?" he then asked in a childish manner.

"What if they see?" she then nodded slightly towards the dean and his escort of police.

"We'll get sent to the principal's office..." he murmured into her ear playfully.

"Aww... but then we'll get grounded!" she whispered back in the same immature tone, smiling softly as he continued to suck at her skin.

"Yeah... no TV for a week..." he responded, his voice now husky and hungry as he kissed her neck passionately, his tongue grazing her skin.

Maggie slowly closed her eyes as he licked at the nape of her neck, she then moaned quietly as he tightened his grip around her waist, pushing her into his hips forcefully.

"We should go upstairs..." she gasped faintly, her voice breathless and almost panting.

"Okay." He agreed, grinning happily as she turned around in his arms.

She was now facing him, her eyes staring into his, noticing the lust that shinned in his dark teal iris'. She reached down and took his hand, she then led him away from the crowd of students. Stu glanced around eagerly as they walked up the stairs, neither one of them caring what the police thought of them leaving in the middle of the dean's heartfelt speech about the poor late director Paul Jenkins.

* * *

"Hey, did anyone see where Maggie and Stu went?" Jasper asked Trevor and Shane as she sat down at the table next to them.

"Nope, last I saw they were standing over there with the rest of us..." Shane answered casually and with little care.

"Probably got too bored and left." Trevor added tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he spoke.

"Probably somewhere 'grieving'..." Shane then stated, using her index and middle fingers as quotation marks when she said the word grieving. "You know how Stu is..." she then remarked at the sight of Trevor and Jasper's disgusted expressions.

"What kind of people can do that after hearing that someone was just sliced to pieces less than a half a mile away?" Jasper then asked smartly, her tone doubtful as she questioned Shane's theory.

The other two only shrugged their shoulders unknowingly to the red head's query, choosing not to answer.

* * *

She moaned against his lips as he pushed her further against the closed door, their bodies sweating beneath their disheveled clothes. His hands were up under her skirt and his pants were around his knees as she held onto him tightly... it was a good thing she didn't wear underwear tonight or else they would be nothing but ripped rags on the floor by now.

"Stu..." she muttered in a pant.

"Wha?" he groaned anxiously, his lips brushing against her neck.

"Who's room is this?" she asked in a slight moan.

He had literally just slung her into the darkened room, pushing her against the door once he had managed to close it... not that she had minded, in fact she rather enjoyed this forceful side of him... just as long as he wasn't in close reach of any sharp objects.

"I don't know... who cares?" he answered quickly, annoyed by her questioning.

She moaned again, louder and more breathless as he firmly held onto her thighs, her legs wrapped around him while he moved her up and down against the door behind them. Her hands gripped at his shirt, twisting the material in her fists as he ran his tongue up her throat, causing her to quiver against his hips as he rocked into her forcefully.

"People can hear us..." she sighed deeply, leaning her head back against the door as she moaned with each labored breath.

"Fuck 'em..." he grunted while staring up at her lustfully.

She leaned her head down and whispered something into his ear, two words audible only to him, he shut his eyes tightly as her words sent heat flooding through him.

"I am... remember?" he answered her playfully, opening his eyes to look her over again.

"Harder then..." she gasped, her face slightly flustered and her body feverish as he pressed it against his dominantly.

"Any harder baby and I'm gonna break the door down!" he wheezed impatiently, moving against her as fast as he could.

Maggie laughed softly at his words before bringing her mouth down to claim his, they passionately kissed one another as he proceeded to thrust into her more aggressively. He groaned into her mouth as she slid her hands under his shirt, rubbing his chest roughly while massaging his tongue with hers.

He quickly moved his mouth back to her neck, sucking at her skin as she leaned her head back against the wooden door again, enraptured by the feeling of him. She brought her hand up and ran it through his hair as she whimpered into his ear, her body shuddering violently against his, causing him to hold onto her tighter and tighter with each thrust.

She let out a soft shriek as her chest heaved against his and he slowly brought his lips back to hers, now kissing her fiercely while rubbing her hips against his. Stu moaned into her kiss one last time before slowing his movements against her, causing them both to unwillingly break their kiss. He slowly loosened his grip on her left leg, letting it slide to the floor, then releasing her right as well as she leaned back against the door for leverage while she stood in front of him breathless.

He leaned against her tiredly, his head resting on her shoulder as she brought her arms up around his neck, holding him to her lovingly. He placed his hands at her waist firmly, pulling her closer to him while kissing her neck gently, she smiled softly at the feeling.

"Now what?" she asked him, her voice quiet and her breath heavy.

"Your room or mine?" he replied, looking up at her with a grin.

"Both..." she answered, kissing him lightly.

"Okay." He muttered against her lips as their kiss deepened.

"How bout we start with my room?" she then questioned eagerly, he laughed softly before kissing her again.


	7. The Dangerous Type

Author's Note:  
  
First off... I've been offline a lot lately (not that anyone noticed, lol!) lightning hit the telephone pole by my house and fried my modem in my computer about a month ago... so that's why I've been absent in the updating department, but never fear, all is fixed now... hopefully...  
  
Second off... I've been getting a lot of reviews about people up against me cuz I said in my first Scream fic that I was ashamed of my thing for Matthew Lillard... Let me clarify that that was right after I first fell for him and I was a bit 'fragile' with the whole thing... I love him now... I mean I really REALLY love him! LOL!  
  
So... does everyone like what's going on in the story so far? Let me know okay... cuz I'm afraid its been going a little slow and now its going too fast... or I could just be high... I mean who knows with me?  
  
Please review... my life is nothing without your reviews!!!  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
The class bell was ringing, the halls were thundering with the sound of stomping feet and chaotic voices. The boy reached into his locker, trying his best to balance the many pieces of paper and few heavy books he had already gathered in his arms while struggling to retrieve more before class. His shaggy brown hair fell in his eyes slightly as the sleeves of his long jacket draped into the messy locker, suddenly he heard the sound of someone coming up behind him.  
  
"Hello faggot!" came the dreadful sound of an all too familiar voice, echoing into his head like a loud drumbeat from hell.  
  
The boy turned around slowly, boldly facing the large football player that was behind him. The jock forcefully knocked the stack of papers and books out of the boy's hand, letting out a proud laugh as he did so, causing the small group of onlookers behind him to join in on the laughter.  
  
"You got something to say, bitch-boy?" the jock asked cruelly at the sight of the boy's anger, taking another step closer to him, causing the boy to stumble back into his locker, the brunette a few lockers down quickly turned her attention towards the display.  
  
The boy averted his glance to the gray tiled floor beneath them, almost biting his tongue to keep from saying anything, the brunette girl to his left watched him warily as she slowly stacked her books into her locker.  
  
"That's what I thought!" the football player spat back finally, giving up on tormenting the boy as he turned back towards his audience to leave.  
  
"Dick..." the word escaped his lips before he had time to think twice about the consequences.  
  
The jock suddenly looked back in the boy's direction, as if he had misheard him by mistake, but the now frightened look on the boy's face proved otherwise. The jock quickly slammed his fist into the boy's stomach before another word could be said, he shrank to the floor breathless and in pain.  
  
"Travis!" the brunette cried as she ran over to the fallen boy with worry, coming to his aid.  
  
She kneeled down beside him as he cowered on the cold hard floor, doubled over and hugging his abdomen.  
  
"You're an asshole Brian!" the brunette shouted angrily up at the jock, fire in her dark blue eyes as she glared at him with hatred.  
  
"Hey Maggie, your dad still cutting my grass on Friday, or is he too drunk to remember?" the football player answered back smartly, letting out another snort of laughter as he walked away from them proudly.  
  
"Are you okay?" she then asked the boy sadly, lightly pressing her hands against his back for comfort.  
  
"Yeah... I think so..." Travis responded in a muffled voice, trying his best to sit upright and breathe at the same time.  
  
He leaned his head back against the locker behind him as he sat next to her on the hallway floor, not even caring about his first period class anymore.  
  
"You're Maggie, right?" he asked finally, glancing over at her shamefully.  
  
"Yeah..." was all she could manage to say while pushing her long dark auburn hair away from her pale face.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he then questioned curiously, looking back and forth between her face and the other students that passed them.  
  
"We have chemistry together..." she answered shyly, he smiled at her gratefully.  
  
"I hate that fucking asshole!" Travis then spat, his voice seething with rage as he thought back on what had just transpired.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Maggie added, playing with the untied shoelaces on his shoes. "I wish somebody would cut his throat!" she then muttered scornfully, Travis immediately looked back in her direction.  
  
"Why wish?" he replied calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?" she was lost.  
  
"If ya want him dead so bad... do it." he implied, she only stared at him blankly.  
  
"Yeah right..." she scoffed with disbelief, he only stared at her seriously, Maggie's smile quickly faded once she realized he wasn't kidding. "Alright..." she concluded finally, accepting his proposal, he smiled back cleverly with a dark look in his brown eyes.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
Maggie awoke suddenly, her breathing labored and her mind racing as she leaned up slowly, glancing around as she struggled to remember where she was. There were no lockers towering over her or noisy peers sending her questioning looks, only the darkness of the small dorm room and the slight movements beneath her as Stu stirred silently in his sleep.  
  
She let out a small sigh of relief as he settled back to sleep, luckily she didn't wake him. She gently rested her head back onto his chest, brushing her lips against his skin as she kissed him softly before pressing her cheek against his abdomen, she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, hopefully this time without troubled dreams of the past to wake her. 


	8. Teacher's Pet

Maggie made her way down the hallway, which was less crowded then usual it seemed. She slowly trudged towards her first class of the day, glancing slightly in the direction of where she had formally worked on the upcoming slasher film.

"Guess the stars won't be making that trip from Hollywood after all..." she sighed to herself quietly before entering the somewhat calm classroom to her left, the sight of yellow caution tape bringing back unsettling memories.

"Hello Maggie." The teacher greeted her a bit friendlier then usual, then again he always was a friendly guy.

"Hi..." was all she said in response, taking her seat in the second row.

"I hope everyone remembered the assignment that's due today..." the teacher began the class, pushing his dark plastic framed glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"God, if I have to hear one more Shakespearian quotation from this nerd I'm going to throw myself into a creek..." the black haired gir beside Maggie mumbled tiredly under her breath.

"That's good to know, Ophelia." Maggie replied sarcastically with little respect to the girl as she gathered up her many papers that her assignment was written on.

"What's a matter Maggie, your boyfriend keep ya up all night?" the black haired girl then asked tauntingly, a smug smile stretched across her dark red painted lips.

"Why Paige, jealous?" the brunette smarted back in the same mocking tone.

"Oh trust me honey... Timmy can go all night and into the morning hours..." Paige retorted, a bit louder then before.

"Ladies..." the teacher scolded gently, trying to get their attention more then set them right.

"Sorry Mr. Marliston..." Maggie apologized as she passed up the row's papers, Paige only rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

Stu and Trevor crept down the hallway, headed towards Film Discussion, but Stu was more interested in catching up with his girlfriend as she left her English Literature class. The two boys stood outside the open classroom door as the class bell sounded above them, Trevor sighed deeply with impatience as he waited beside Stu.

"Okay remember, chapter twenty three should be read and summarized before tomorrow!" Mr. Marliston alerted the class as it flooded out of the single doorway to the room.

Stu leaned against the wall outside the room as he noticed students exiting the doorway to his right in quite a hurry.

"Hey..." the black haired girl acknowledged him as she traipsed over in his direction.

"Oh... hi Paige..." Stu said to her, his tone a bit more nervous then usual.

"What brings you to the seventh layer of hell?" she asked, referring to the class she had just left.

"Just waiting for Maggie..." he explained simply, flashing her a short smile.

"Well it might be awhile, Othello... Desdemona is meeting with Cassio at the moment..." Paige stated, both Stu and Trevor sent her a look of complete confusion, she only pointed towards the classroom as if to answer their expressions. "Chow..." she said before strutting away from him.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Stu asked himself more then his bewildered roommate.

"Hell if I know..." was all Trevor said in reply.

Stu shook her words out of his head as he walked over to the open doorway, he peered in to see his girlfriend happily conversing with another man.

"What the..." he muttered beneath his breath as he watched the two talk, their actual words inaudible to him at his distance.

Trevor slowly came up beside him, now looking in the same direction as Stu.

"Ah... I see now..." the short boy sighed, Stu quickly averted his attention towards him.

"See what?" he snapped swiftly, paranoia sounding in his stressed voice.

"Tough break, man..." Trevor replied, sympathetically patting him on the back before walking away in the same direction that Paige had gone.

Stu now stood alone in the hallway, staring in at Maggie and the man as they chatted away. The guy was in his late twenties, tan pants and sweatervest along with his oversized glasses let him know right away he was dealing with a geek. Either way he was obviously invading Stu's territory, and at the moment that's all Maggie really was to him... his property.

"See ya tomorrow..." the brunette told the man as she walked in Stu's direction, about to leave the classroom. "Oh... hi..." she stopped walking and muttered to her boyfriend once she noticed him entering the room.

"Who's this?" was the first thing Stu said to her, nodding towards the man she had be speaking to only seconds before.

"That's my teacher..." she answered in a lost tone, not really knowing why he was so interested in him or why Stu was acting so strangely all of a sudden.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Marliston." The man introduced himself politely, Stu only grinned cockily at him with amusement.

"So, Mr. Marliston, ya like my girlfriend, huh?" Stu asked him while stepping closer with every syllable, towering over the man intimidatingly.

"She's a very good student..." he answered honestly, Stu scoffed at his remark.

"So do you think she'd get an A or an A plus in your class?" Stu then questioned suspiciously, Mr. Marliston narrowed his gaze on him in contemplation.

"What is it you're trying to insinuate exactly?" the teacher asked, seriousness in his voice as he stood up to Stu, almost challenging him to answer.

"Hey!" Maggie snapped at her boyfriend, grabbing his right arm and pulling him towards her, away from her English professor. "I think we should go... your going to be late for Film..." she reminded him, sternness in her voice as she almost dragged him towards the room's only door. "Bye..." she said to her teacher one last time with a weak smile.

Mr. Marliston waved slightly as the brunette and her gung-ho boyfriend exited his classroom finally.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Maggie exclaimed in shock as she continued to pull Stu by the arm down the hallway as if he were a disobedient four-year-old.

"What, stand up for what's mine?" he implied with arrogance as he looked her over questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" she wondered, totally lost by what he meant.

"Oh come on! Like you didn't notice the way he looked at you!" he spat, showing little lenience to her puzzlement.

"You're crazy, ya know that!" she muttered back dismissively.

"Am I?" he asked suspiciously, glancing over her closely, Maggie only shook her head at his comment.

"You acted like a popular jock asshole in there!" she pointed out with annoyance towards his behavior.

"Well I was a popular jock asshole once... well except for the jock part, I only played for a year and a half in high school..." he answered back, now starting to regret his earlier actions.

"I'm so ashamed..." she joked with a small smile, he grinned back sweetly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered once he pulled her to him in a tight hug.

"Its okay... I kinda like that you're protective of me..." she said thoughtfully, hugging him back gently.

"That's 'cause you're mine... no one else can touch you!" he murmured as he kissed her neck affectionately.

"Oh Yay! My own personal stalker!" she shrieked sarcastically, laughing as he lifted her off of her feet a few inches in is arms only to set her back down on her feet as before.

The two quickened their stride down the hallway to their next classes as the teacher watched them carefully as they walked away from his room, he then slowly shut the door yet continued to watch them from the safety of a small nearby window.


	9. How very Dead Poets Society

"Miss Krueger..." the uniformed voice called to the them from down he hall, Maggie quickly turned towards the detective. "It is my understanding that you and the deceased had an argument before he was reported dead..." Detective Cassidy stated while stepping closer to her and Stu.

"Yeah, but... I mean..." Maggie stuttered worriedly, Stu only looked her over in silence, grinning to himself at the sight of her uneasiness. "See I was just tired of him being so insensitive to us and-" she began before the cop cut in.

"Us?" the detective asked immediately, he then glanced over at Stu suspiciously.

"Everyone who worked on the film, who wasn't being paid to I mean..." she explained, the cop nodded in understanding as he began to write her words down on his notepad. "I mean he treated all of the students who were helping out like slaves... I just got tired of it." She finished meekly.

"So you decided to do something about it?" the detective then asked, narrowing his gaze on her.

"Yes..." Maggie answered back quickly, she then thought of what she had just confessed to. "I mean no!" she assured nervously, the cop sent her a curious look.

"You did or you didn't have an argument with him?" Detective Cassidy questioned finally, deciding to end the game.

"I did... have an argument with him... but that's all!" Maggie said seriously, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I see..." the cop replied, showing little emotion to whether he believed her or not. "Here's my card... you know the procedure..." he then turned and walked away from them.

Maggie sighed with relief as he left their presence, shoving the card in her pocket before turning to face Stu.

"What?" she then questioned the smug smile on his face as he stared down at her.

"So..." he purred with amusement, his smile widening, she only looked at him with even more bewilderment.

"So what?" she was beginning to get annoyed by him.

"Did you kill him?" Stu asked outright, she quickly looked around them to see if anyone else heard him, luckily they were alone.

"Of course not!" she barked back surely, he only rolled his eyes at her in disbelief.

"Come on! The police are gone... you can tell me..." he pushed, giving her a cocky smirk, Maggie scoffed at him dryly before slowly walking away.

"Grow up Stu." She told him sternly, she was in no mood for his games.

"Don't be like that..." he laughed slightly while following closely behind her. "It's a simple question, yes or no..." he perused, she stopped walking to send him a serious look.

"What do you think?" she responded coldly, this only made him happier.

"I don't know, I mean you were a lot less moody that night... not to mention the sex was great..." he listed the evidence while coming closer to her, bringing his lips to hers.

Maggie pulled away from him, clearly unamused by him.

"I'm not the one that gets hot off the thought of killing people, remember?" she reminded him smartly, he grinned at the idea as he took another step towards her.

"Yeah..." he muttered softly as he pinned her against the wall. "That's too bad..." he then sent her one last lustful glance before moving away from her and continuing his stride down the hallway.

Maggie paused for a moment to think over what had just transpired between them.

"Freak..." she whispered before following him down the hall.

* * *

They sat around the small round lunch table in the middle of one of the campus' many rec-rooms. Shane sighed boredly to herself as Maggie stared down at the plain white tabletop, Stu watched mutely as Jasper scribbled down many things in the notebook before her. 

"What are you writing?" he asked the redhead curiously, Jasper only glanced up for a moment before looking back to her notes.

"Just taking a few notes about Jenkins and the set..."

"Why?" Stu then asked, becoming more suspicious my the second.

"I'm gonna give them to Freddy for his paper... Maybe if I get something interesting he'll write about it this week!" she explained, excitement in her voice as she spoke of helping the college's newspaper columnist.

"Jasper has a thing for Freddy Iverson..." Shane said idly, still staring ahead in boredom, Stu only looked at her in a lost manner. "You know... the geek that writes all the cynical crap in the Craven for fun..."

"What kinda name is that for a school newspaper... The Craven!" Stu mocked at the thought of it.

"Its named after one of the first English professors to the college. Him and some students got together and decided to start their own paper that they could report on together for extra credit." explained the thin and somewhat scrawny looking boy who now stood behind the small group, everyone at the table looked up at him with curiosity.

"How very Dead Poets Society of them." Maggie commented dryly, this caused the boy to look over at her with great interest.

"Are you Maggie Krueger?" he asked her almost immediately, his black lined eyes staring her down carefully, she only nodded in response.

It was the second time in one day someone had asked her name in such seriousness, she was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Hi Freddy!" Jasper addressed him with a nervous smile, he only glanced over at her momentarily before bringing his full attention back to the brunette.

"So... I hear you were the last to confront Paul Jenkins before his gruesome demise..." the boy, Freddy Iverson, said to Maggie with a careful gaze in her direction.

"Yeah, but like I told the cops... I just told him about himself, that's it..." Maggie defended herself once again.

"Well I need all the details you can give me... I'm centering my main editorial around his murder, I might even be the first to expose the true killer, before those putrid sorry excuses for law enforcement do." Freddy told her, Stu grinned happily at the boy's hatred for the cops.

"Why are you trying to catch the killer, I mean its not your job, you write tacky summaries about the vending machines stealing our money, its up to the people with real jobs to catch killers... like the police do!" Shane mocked him with great amusement to her voice.

"The police are like pigeons, scrambling for their own inner circle's approval like old bread crusts!" he said to her disdainfully with little respect for the cops, he then paused to think back on his own recent words. "Bread crusts... that's deep, I should write that down..." he then mumbled to himself thoughtfully as he blindly walked away from them, back to wherever it was he had came from.

"That was... well, for the lack of a better word... Weird!" Stu announced once the boy was out of their sights.

"Freddy's overrated... everyone acts like he's some kinda genius..." Shane mocked the writer.

"He is a genius..." Jasper replied quickly in the boy's defense. "His writings are art! Poetry for the everyday slave to conformity!" she continued to praise him, Shane however was unimpressed.

"You just think he's hot!" Shane spat back, Jasper only glared at her angrily.

"This has been educational..." Maggie whispered to Stu from across the table, he smirked at her in agreement.


	10. Homicidal Energizer Bunny

They pushed past as many students as they could, bumping and shoving their way to the other end of the crowded frat room. Shane held the lead, then Trevor and Stu followed close behind.

The noise was almost deafening as the others chatted and stomped around the somewhat large room. Shane's slender form squeezed past the small group that lined the left wall, barely brushing against the blonde boy beside her. Unfortunately Trevor wasn't as lucky, he pushed through, stepping on the muscular boy's foot by mistake.

"Hey!" the blonde boy spat angrily, beer in hand as he stared down at his shoe in amazement. "That pud-whapper just stepped on my foot!" he declared in drunken fury.

"Barry... calm down!" his preppy girlfriend begged from his side, he didn't seem to take her advice.

"Hey! Jerk off!" Barry called to the boy who had stepped on his foot confidently, Trevor and Stu turned back in his direction.

"What?" Trevor asked a bit confused as he narrowed his stare on the blonde boy who now came towards him.

"You stepped on my foot idiot!" Barry alerted him, Stu looked the boy over questioningly, he was tough looking but not quite as tall as Stu was.

"And?" Trevor asked as if he had done nothing, this only made the boy turn a dark shade of red.

"And so what you gonna do about it?" Barry smarted meanly, reaching out and pushing Trevor forcefully in the middle of his chest.

Trevor looked him over closely, holding in as much rage as he could, just as he was about to say something he felt an eager tap on his right shoulder.

"Hey..." Shane said from behind him, leaning her head against his. "Why don't ya come over here and leave the child's play for school hours..." she suggested temptingly, pulling at him slightly to follow her away from the dispute that was about to ensue.

Stu continued to look the boy over as Trevor turned back in the previous direction and began to walk away with Shane.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Barry then shouted in Stu's face demeaningly, Stu only snickered a laugh at him before slowly walking away as well.

"Dumbass..." Stu mumbled under his breath as he found his way back to his two friends.

* * *

Maggie and Jasper made their way through the door, immediately looking around for anyone they recognized.

"God I hate these parties... why do you have to drag me here?" Jasper asked her roommate drearily.

"Ask Stu, he's the one who dragged me here..." Maggie muttered dryly, pushing her way through the crowded room.

"We're gonna get outa here..." Shane said finally, gesturing towards Trevor as she stood up from her seat.

"We?" Stu chuckled at her words, the way a school child would on the playground.

"Shut up man!" Trevor snapped, standing up as well.

"Bye Stuey..." Shane laughed slightly with a small wave.

Stu only shook his head at them as they disappeared from his sight.

"Hey!" he then heard someone say loudly from a few feet away, he turned to see the blonde boy from earlier talking to someone out of Stu's eye line.

"Ya want a piece of this baby-doll?" Barry asked the girl in the sexiest voice he could muster in his drunken state.

"No... not really!" the girl spat back unimpressed and annoyed, Stu's head shot back up as soon as he recognized the female voice to be Maggie's.

Stu was on his feet in seconds and striding over to where the boy stood in a matter of moments. He walked up behind Barry and forcefully tapped him on the shoulder, the boy spun around with a look of frustration his face.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Barry squawked at him, Stu answered his question by punching him as hard as he could in the face.

"Stu!" Maggie screamed at the sight of what he had just done.

"What?" Stu asked her innocently as if he had done nothing, shaking his right hand in the air from the sudden pain in his knuckles.

Barry leaned against the nearby couch, trying to keep his balance as he moaned in agony, blood now streaming from his bottom lip.

"Dickhead!" the blonde boy barked before stumbling away from the two, trying to keep as much dignity as he could.

"Asshole!" Stu retorted under his breath, Maggie only glared at him unamused.

"What was that all about?" she asked him suspiciously while shaking her head at him in shame.

"Hey! He messed with me first!" Stu defended, pointing at the direction Barry had left. "This whole thing started long before you got here!"

"I see... so it's his fault?" She questioned in little belief.

Stu only shrugged his shoulders, sending an unusually sweet innocent smile in her direction, she only rolled her eyes at him. As she made her way past him he glanced back to where Barry had retreated, a dark look of loathing filled Stu's eyes before following Maggie into the next room.

* * *

"So..." Stu cooed to her in a deep voice once they entered their new location, which turned out to be the small and confining kitchen area to the house.

Maggie turned around to see him carefully shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him suspiciously, taking a few steps closer to him.

"What do you think?" he asked lustfully, placing his hand on her hip, he then began to pull her body closer to his.

"Stu..." she sighed in frustration to his behavior.

"What?" he then questioned in a lost manner, she only glared at him seriously.

"Why do you always do this?" she asked him with irritation, he only scoffed at her unamused.

"Me? What about you!" he then spat angrily, pointing in her direction accusingly, Maggie only shrugged her shoulders to answer him. "Every time it's the same thing... we fool around, you get me going and then when I want to do something about it you say 'No, don't, I have to put on the innocent school girl façade!'" he complained to her aggravated.

"I'm sorry I can't always be a horny rabbit like you!" she retorted meanly. "I mean looking at linoleum makes you want to jump my bones whether I'm in the mood or not... and its not like I have to do very much to 'get you going'... you do a pretty good job at getting yourself going!" she then complained to him harshly. "You're like a homicidal Energizer Bunny of lust!" she added cruelly before turning her back on him to walk away.

Stu glared at her heatedly before impulsively reaching over and grabbing the nearest weapon he could find. He raised the large pair of scissors in his hand, aiming the sharp metal tip at the brunette's back.

Maggie paused before she left the room, she then slowly turned around to face Stu once again.

Seeing the change in her movements he quickly placed his raised hand behind his back just in time before she turned towards him.

"Look..." Maggie started to say, pausing briefly to question the shocked and overly innocent look now on Stu's face before brushing the thought off to continue speaking. "I know I turn you down a lot... and its not because I don't want you..." she explained, he raised his eyebrows curiously at her words, the kitchen shears still hidden behind his back. "I just have a lot on my mind lately, you understand?" she said apologetically.

"I understand..." he immediately agreed with an innocent nod. "I shouldn't push you so much..." he then finished with a charmingly sweet smile which caused her to kindly grin back in response.

"I'm gonna go... I have Poetry homework to do..." Maggie told him, she then turned her back on him again to leave.

Stu stopped thinking for a moment, about what she was saying to him anyway, he grasped the scissors in his clenched fist tighter behind his back. His knuckles turned white as he thought intently on using the new found weapon for evil.

Maggie opened the kitchen door and stepped out of the room, leaving to go back to her dorm. The sound of the raging party outside snapped Stu back to reality, he removed the scissors from behind him and stared at the glistening metal now before him.

With an almost ashamed shake of his head he knocked the thought of hurting Maggie out of his troubled mind for good... well for the night anyway. He then looked up at the open doorway leading into the living room of the frat house, at that moment another thought occurred to him.


	11. Leading Suspect

Stu stared out the rolled down window of Billy's car, the air conditioning didn't work, and it was a brutal ninety-four degrees outside.

"I'm really starting to hate summer..." Stu sighed tiredly with boredom, leaning his head back against the car seat.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Billy snapped uneasily, staring out the parked car's windshield.

"At least when school's goin' on you have something to do..." Stu replied in almost a yawn.

They were parked outside the local supermarket, for what reason, only Billy knew.

Stu sighed again, his feet now propped up on the dashboard, his untied black boots blocking the sun's searing rays. Billy watched persistently as people entered and exited the store's only entrance, then finally he saw his desired target.

"I hate her..." Billy muttered under his breath, Stu jadedly tilted his feet to the left, giving him a clear view of who his friend was talking about.

"Isn't that Sidney's mom?" the lanky boy asked in a daze, a bit confused with the heated tone to Billy's voice when he spoke of Maureen Prescott.

"Look at her..." was Billy's answer to his question, he now glared at the older woman with loathing as she spoke casually with one of the store's young male grocery baggers.

"What am I looking for exactly?" Stu asked smartly, glancing from Billy to Maureen, he was lost.

"Flirting with this asshole... a husband at home..." Billy muttered angrily to himself more then Stu.

"Don't forget ol' Cotton..." Stu reminded him simply. "I'm sure he's feelin' pretty lonesome right about now..." he added smugly, trying not to laugh at his own joke.

"Someone should just kill that slut... put her out of her misery!" Billy spat with disgust as he watched the woman walk to her car happily in her own perfect little world.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever." Stu sighed with disinterest, he then glanced over at the coffee shop across from where they were parked, he glared at the sight of Casey Becker and her new boyfriend, Steve. "You know who I hate..." he then said coldly.

"Who?" Billy asked, his sights still on Mrs. Prescott as she searched through her purse for her car keys.

"Casey Becker... little miss perfect..." Stu said darkly as he continued to glare the couple's way.

"That's just 'cause she left you for Mr. I'm a big Basketball Star!" Billy joked lightly, scoffing at Stu's repulsion towards their affection.

"Not just that... she thinks she's so much better then everyone else..." he snarled back, his dark stare unbreakable. "I wish I could teach her a lesson or two... her prick jock boy-toy too!" he finished before looking down at the black paved road below his window, he now seemed deep in thought.

Billy watched Stu closely as he considered a few things himself.

"Maybe we can help each other out..." Billy suggested, sending a knowledgeable look in Stu's direction.

"Dude..." Stu replied, giving Billy a creeped out look as he scooted further away from him. "I don't do that..." he explained seriously with a slight shake of his head.

"I mean get rid of our problems you dickhead!" Billy retorted coarsely, Stu only gave him an 'oh...' expression before looking back out of his window.

"Why not..." Stu sighed with a shrug of his shoulders, Billy only nodded contently at his reply.

* * *

The knock came loud upon the cheaply painted wood of the door. Stu tossed in his sleep at the annoying sound. The knocking became even louder as the person outside his room banged at the closed door intently.

Stu unwilling sat upright in the bed, his head still groggy from sleep as he attempted to stand and walk at the same time.

"Shut up! I'm coming! Jesus!" he snarled tiredly as he made his way to the door.

He glanced over at his roommate's bed before opening the door, it was empty as usual. Stu unlocked and opened the door to find two men in suits standing outside in the hallway.

"Can I help you?" Stu asked weakly, worry overcoming him at the realization that they were cops.

"Stu Myers?" the one in the navy blue suit questioned robotically, Stu only nodded in response. "We're going to need you to come with us please." he finished in the same programmed tone.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" Stu asked them loftily, the two detectives looked Stu over, he was wearing only his boxers, they then looked at one another. "Do what you need to do." the detective in navy answered sternly, Stu shut the door on them to change.

* * *

"We understand that you were seen last night at a party one of the fraternities threw..." the detective asked Stu as they sat in the small and bare interrogation room.

"Yeah..." Stu answered simply.

"And that you had a confrontation with a student at that party." he then questioned.

"Um... I think so... it was a long night." Stu remarked, trying to think back on the night before.

"Do you happen to have an alibi for between one fifteen and one forty-five in the morning last night?" the detective in the gray suit asked him finally.

"I..." Stu trailed off blankly, not knowing what to say or where the conversation was going. "Why?" he then wondered innocently.

"Don't screw with me son!" the detective in gray suddenly shouted angrily in Stu's face, trying to intimidate him, this only made Stu even more confused.

"I'm not! I swear... I would never... screw... you... Sir..." Stu said slowly with great confusion to the situation, he looked up at the two cops, who now looked even more angry then before.

"We have a dozen witnesses who put you at the party, punching our victim only minutes before his death!" the one in navy announced, this caused Stu to shake his head in a lost manner.

"Death, who died?" he asked them, his tone lost and curious at the same time.

"Barry Newwood." the cop told him, this only puzzled him more.

"Who?" Stu asked again, completely bewildered, the cop in gray only tossed a piece of paper in front of him.

Stu looked down at the stray paper before him on the rickety table, he then realized it was a crime scene photo.

"Shit..." was his only response as he stared at the picture of the boy he had hit for coming on to Maggie, he was laying in the middle of a kitchen and had clearly been stabbed through the right ear with a pair of scissors.

"Now you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" the detective in gray questioned with suspicion.

Stu quickly recognized the room and the murder weapon in the photo, this wasn't looking too good for him.

"We retrieved the weapon from the murder scene, wasn't too hard to figure out what had killed him, the scissors were still in his head when we found him!" the gray detective explained accusingly, narrowing his shaggy gray eyebrows, which matched his suit, as he spoke.

Stu looked up from the photo once again to gaze at the two cops in shock, he was being interrogated for murder... who would have guessed, him, a murder suspect!

"Now like I asked before..." the detective in gray said as he took a step closer to Stu. "Do you have an alibi for last night?" he questioned him in a deep, intimidating voice, Stu only stared at him mutely.

"Yes... he does actually..." a female cop in uniform answered his question as she stood in the now open doorway of the interrogation room.

Both detectives and Stu stared at her completely dumbstruck.

"I do?" Stu muttered in utter confusion, it was then that the female cop stepped aside to reveal Maggie standing behind her. "I mean, I do!" he then corrected himself confidently, standing up from his seat, a huge weight lifted from his shoulders.

"He was with you between the hours of 1 and 2 a.m. last night?" the navy detective asked Maggie hesitantly, she only nodded certainly.

"And just what were you two doing in that time frame?" the gray detective spat at Maggie, trying his damnedest to catch her in a lie.

Maggie paused for a moment, she couldn't think anything up it seemed as she eyed the dirty concrete floor of the police station. Stu quickly noticed her blankness and decided to take this as the perfect opportunity to jump into the conversation.

"Well it was late, and she had had some drinks... you know how they get once they've had a few..." he began to explain, his voice now overly confident and a bit amused by everything that was happening. "She just couldn't get enough of me!" he said as he leaned in and kissed Maggie on her neck lustfully to emphasize his point.

Maggie quickly looked up from the floor at realization of what her boyfriend was telling the police.

"Needless to say that took up pretty much the whole night... then there was that half hour she needed to come up for some air..." he bragged shamelessly, looking at Maggie the whole time, she only glared at him heatedly in silence.

"We get the picture..." the detective in navy told him with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, so do I..." Maggie mumbled under her breath as she gave Stu the evil eye, he only smiled at her with amusement.

"You're free to go..." the navy detective unwillingly stated.

"Oh... before you go..." the gray detective cut in before they could leave the room. "We would like to get a finger print sample from you Mr. Myers, to match with the murder weapon, if you don't mind." he asked Stu, he was still doubtful of the boy's innocence.

"Well if I did that you'd probably find my prints on the scissors..." Stu told him, both detectives and Maggie looked Stu over in suspicion. "I mean I had held them earlier that night, but that was it..." he finished honestly, the cops weren't so convinced though.

"You just held them... that's it?" the cop in the navy suit asked curiously, Stu nodded.

"Then does that mean you'll be giving us a sample?" the gray cop inquired finally.

"Do I have to?" Stu wondered.

"No..." the gray detective added reluctantly.

"Then no." Stu replied with a simple shake of his head, he then took Maggie by then hand and led her out of the interrogation room.

"Damnit!" the detective in gray snarled to himself as he watched Stu leave the station from afar, he was so sure that they had caught the killer. "I'm thinking of gettin' out of this business, I can't take it any longer... the damn little punks are startin' to get to me!" he sighed drearily in defeat.

"You mean... you're retiring?" the navy detective questioned in shock.

"I can't do this again, after this case... I'm leaving for good!" he continued sternly, he then looked back to where Stu and Maggie had left. "Damn little bastards!" he spat one last time before leaving the interrogation room as well.


	12. Scissors Fight

Maggie entered Stu's dorm room as he followed close behind, shutting and locking the door after them.

"This is getting a little too close for comfort." she alerted him with worry as she sat down on his bed.

"I know what you mean, if he would have gotten my finger prints they easily could have found out who I am." Stu agreed, walking over to his bed where she sat.

"And what was with you and those scissors?" she questioned him curiously, looking him over suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" he wondered in a lost tone.

"You said you held them, why were holding them?" she narrowed her gaze on him.

"I was making you a Valentine's Day card, hunny..." he replied sarcastically, she only rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm being serious..." she told him.

"I used them to cut something! Why?" he asked back defensively.

"Used them to cut something?" she questioned smartly with little respect or belief towards his innocence.

"What's your problem, huh?" Stu asked her sharply, now becoming agitated by her tone.

"Its just that everyone around us seems to be getting gutted by a serial killer all of a sudden... sounds a bit familiar, doesn't it?" she then questioned in suspicion, looking him over closely.

"What is it you're trying to say exactly?" he wondered ominously, walking closer to her as he spoke.

"Well with Woodsboro and what happened last year I'm starting to have my doubts about your innocence..." Maggie told him, standing her ground for once rather then cowering as he towered over her.

"I see..." he stared at her darkly, nodding at her words. "So I'm the leading suspect here... let me just remind you that I wasn't exactly the killer at NYU if memory serves..."

"Yeah well if I remember correctly Josh and Megan didn't exactly die of natural causes..." she snapped back harshly, showing little fear to his icy stare. "Or would you classify their deaths as accidental?" she added smartly.

Stu remained silent as he slowly bent down, leaning over her sitting figure as he stared at her, a mixture of lust and loathing shinning in his dark teal eyes.

"Ya know you really like to play the victim..." he said in almost a whisper, bringing his lips close to hers, Maggie swallowed hard in response to his closeness. "You like to be all sweet and innocent when it comes time to point fingers, but the truth is you're just like me when all is said and done." He finished his sentence by brushing his lips against hers in an attempt satisfy his lust for her.

Maggie pulled away from him as much as she could, which only sent her falling backwards onto the mattress beneath him, Stu smiled slightly at the position she was now in.

"I like you on your back." He whispered in her ear as his hands grasped her wrists, sliding them up the mattress, above her head.

"Is this how Tatum liked it?" she asked coldly, all emotion gone from her voice as she frigidly laid under him.

He leaned up slightly, still holding her wrists to the bed as he looked her in the eyes, the look he sent her was all the warning she needed to remain quiet. Maggie whimpered in pain as he tightened his grip on her wrists, he then angrily let go of her yet remained in the same position above her.

"Ya think you're so fucking smart, don't ya?" he asked in frustration, he then glanced over her figure dismissively. "A saint... a little martyr... well let me tell ya something sweetheart, martyrs don't kill cheerleaders and football players for fun!" her eyes watered slightly at his remark, she then reached up and forcefully pushed him off of her.

Stu fell to the side, now sitting next to her on the bed as she quickly sat upright.

"I'm nothing like you!" she insisted, hurt in her voice yet the hatred for him remained as strong as ever.

Stu laughed quietly at her response, shaking his head at her slightly.

"Sure ya are..." he snorted finally, a calmness to his voice that was almost awkward to the brunette beside him's ears. "We're two of a kind... remember?" he added playfully, Maggie turned towards him as she glared in his direction with confusion.

"Your crazy ass is going to end up in St. Quinton..." she muttered under her breath, this drew another psychotic laugh from him.

"Yeah... I'm gonna get the electric chair, right?" he said almost jokingly.

"Gas chamber..." she muttered back.

"What?" he asked in a lost tone.

"They use a gas chamber in California... that's where you'll be sent, back to Cali..." she alerted him, sending another heated glare his way.

"Well that sounds like fun... ready to flip the switch so soon sweetie?" he remarked, she only continued to glare at him. "How bout ya flip my switch one last time before they take me away?" he mocked as he slowly ran his hand up her thigh.

Maggie sighed sadly at his comments before she stood up from the bed, causing him to unwillingly release her leg.

"Now where ya going?" he asked with amusement, standing up from the bed as well.

"Away from you!" she barked, walking towards the door to his room.

He quickly ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, using all his strength to keep her in one spot.

"Let go!" she demanded as she struggled to pry his hands away from her waist, but he was to strong.

"I thought we were gonna play executioner, huh?" he murmured deeply in her ear.

Maggie cringed at the feeling of his tongue entering her ear, causing her to squirm against him in attempt to free herself.

"God, you're such a freak!" she cried loudly in dismay, but he still refused to release her. "It's gotten to where I despise every time you touch me!" she confessed, now slapping at his hands as hard as she could.

"Oh don't lie..." he scoffed, finding humor in her efforts to fight him off. "You know you love it when touch you..." he then began to whisper in her ear lustfully. "Especially when I touch you just right." His left hand then began to slide down her waist to between her thighs.

"Don't!" she shrieked once she felt his hand move downward, Maggie forcefully thrust her elbow into his stomach.

Stu released his grip on her as a muffled cough escaped his lips, she took a few steps away from him as he held his stomach in pain.

"Bitch!" he choked out as he glared up at her menacingly.

Maggie quickly placed her hand on the doorknob behind her as she watched him closely while he heaved for air before her. Stu leaned back to where he was standing upright again, his feelings of desire for her now replaced with hate.

"You're the one that's going to be a bitch..." she retorted, her hand now turning the doorknob behind her, but it wouldn't open the door for some reason. "Which is it going to be Stuart?" she taunted him as her fingers frantically fumbled with the lock behind her. "Death row or twenty five to life?"

He narrowed his glance on her as he walked closer to where she stood, her back pressed against the closed door. He silently watched the way her lips trembled with each sharp breath she took, it wasn't difficult to see that she was terrified.

"Well I hope you like spending time in woman's correctional facilities, 'cause you're going right along with me baby!" he cooed cruelly as he closed the gap between them.

"I hope you like getting raped by Mad Dog and his friends everyday till you rot in your cell!" she spat meanly, the lock on the door now unbolted.

"You never know when to shut up, do you?" he sneered back, silently plotting out what he wanted to do to her at this moment.

"You know skinny little perverts like you make good bitches in prison... I'm sure Billy would have!" she quickly snapped before twisting the doorknob as hard as she could.

Stu lunged at her just as she stepped backwards, out of the now open doorway into the somewhat crowded hall.

"No good bitch!" he shouted at her venomously as she quickly walked away from his dorm.

Maggie raised her hand in the air behind her as she walked away, giving him her middle finger. Stu slammed his fist into the wooden doorframe while he struggled to control his seething rage as the guy across the hall stared at him as if he were in a soap opera.

"What the fuck are you looking at!" Stu spat at his neighbor before turning and walking back into his room, the guy across the hall fearfully darted into his room as well.


End file.
